This specification relates to image recognition using neural networks.
Deep neural networks with several levels and hierarchies of features may have very large learning capacity and be used in speech or image recognition. Deep neural networks typically have several layers of units connected in a feed-forward fashion between the input and output spaces. Each layer in a deep neural network may perform a specific function, e.g., convolution, pooling, normalization, or matrix multiplication and non-linear activation.